1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic cleaning aquariums and more particularly pertains to a new aquarium water circulation system for facilitating removal of water and cleaning of an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic cleaning aquariums is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,930 describes a system for automatically cleaning an aquarium. Another type of automatic cleaning aquarium is U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,437 having a drum filter positioned in the bottom of fishpond for filtering the water in the fishpond as the water is pumped back into the fishpond. Another type of automatic cleaning aquarium is U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,248 having a tank with a mesh shelf positioned above the bottom of the tank. A tube extends through the fish tank and has nozzles which are used to suck debris from the water below the mesh shelf.
Another type of automatic cleaning aquarium is U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,223 having an aquarium with bottom recessed to form a septic sump to collect sediment to be drained through drain spigot in the side of the aquarium. Another type of automatic cleaning aquarium is U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,616 having an aquarium with a screen disposed in the aquarium to bisect the aquarium into separate levels to allow waste to be collected and drained out of the aquarium. Another type of automatic cleaning aquarium is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,735 having an aquarium.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for larger quantities of water to be drained without creating sizable currents and whirlpools in the water.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having a valve assembly coupled to the drain portion to regulate the rate at which the water is being drained from the containment space. The location of the filter after the valve assembly ensures that the rate of water being drawn from the containment space is sufficient to draw debris through the gravel. A plurality of drain portions can be provided for larger containment spaces to allow water draining from the containment space to spread out to prevent formation of whirlpools that may harm fish.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new aquarium water circulation system that allows a user to facilitate draining of water from the containment space.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new aquarium water circulation system that allows a user to set up a regulated and continual filtration of the water in the containment space with or without the use of an electric pump.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a support member having a base portion. The support member has a plurality of stanchions. Each of the stanchions downwardly extends from the base portion. The stanchions are designed for supporting the base portion on a support surface. A plurality of wall members are coupled to the base portion of the support member. The plurality of wall members define a containment space. The containment space is designed for holding water and fish. The support member has at least one drain portion. The drain portion is coupled to the base portion of the support member. The drain portion is in fluid communication with the containment space whereby the drain portion is designed for draining water out of the containment space.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more ii important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.